To Speak a Phrase
by LOOZRZ
Summary: In an alternate universe, Naruto has turned 18 without knowing that the Kyuubi is inside of him. When she decides to summon him into the depths of his mind and make him into her faithful servant, what will happen? And what does Kushina have to do with it? NaruHarem, pure PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**To Speak a Phrase **by _LOOZRZ_

_*  
A/N: Yeah. Sup. No, I won't finish my other stories. Yeah. No. Don't know how to answer that one. Yes I'm psychic. Yes I am. Then stop asking me questions. No.  
__-_

The Kyuubi smirked evilly, already in her seductive human form. She had sent out the call, and it was only a matter of time before Naruto was drawn into his own subconscious mind, where she would reveal her existence to him and get him to swear his eternal allegiance to her. Chuckling, she started to fantasize about how much power she was going to have over him, and that he would be her faithful slave. She had to make sure to come across as powerfully as possible on their first meeting, so that he was in awe of her and respected her enough to do her bidding.

Surely enough, the blond haired ninja appeared, fading in from the darkness. As the young man looked around to find out where he was, she stepped out of the shadows and smirked at him. "Hello, boy. I'm th-AH!"

Her introduction was stopped as Naruto put his hand roughly over her mouth and started to rub her pussy through her clothes with the other. She tried to regain her composure and tell him off, but she couldn't do anything but hum uselessly against his hand. When he dropped his hand to fondle her tits instead, she took the opportunity to try again. "W-what are...", she stopped her protests for a second when he gave her a glare that sent chills down her spine. "Hold on a minute, I'm the Ky-", she started, by was interrupted again as Naruto forcefully kissed her, jamming his tongue in her mouth.

Finally, he leaned back and whispered roughly, "who are you?"

"Uhmmm", she started nervously, blushing, "I-I'm the Kyuubi so..."

"I can't hear your mumbling. Speak up!" he barked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"N-nevermind..." she said, looking off the to side awkwardly.

Another presence began to make itself known, and the Kyuubi's eyes widened. It was Kushina, Naruto's mother! How she had gotten inside him was beyond the Kyuubi's understanding. _'The seal the Fourth Hokage used must have allowed him to seal part of Kushina's chakra in it... that bastard'_, she thought. Turning towards Naruto, she gasped when she found out he had taken off his pants and boxers and his huge cock was fully erect, pointing towards her. It must have been the size of her forearm, and each one of his balls was bigger than her clenched fist. "No way", she muttered. This wasn't how she had planned things at all.

Kushina came into their view, walking in from the darkness, and then stopped, her jaw wide open. She turned her head away in embarrassment, not wanting to see her son's humungous penis and testicles. The ninja walked over to her and took the Kyuubi with him, leading her by the wrist.

"N-Naruto...", Kushina said sharply, "Put on some pa-mff". She was cut off by Naruto's sudden kiss, but she quickly pushed him off of her in a panic. "Wait! I'm your mo-", she started, but he put his hands over her mouth.

"Quit shouting", Naruto ordered, and ripped off her top, "Let's fuck."

The Kyuubi couldn't sit by and watch any longer. "Naruto, stop! That's your own m-" In one quick motion, Naruto had pushed her down to her knees and stuck his cock in the fox bitch's mouth. He needed both hands to do this so Kushina was free to speak again, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Naruto stuck his tongue in it again. For the next five minutes Naruto furiously fucked the Kyuubi's face while forcefully kissing his mother. Then, he moaned against her lips as his whole enormous cock was stuffed all the way down the demoness' throat, and he started to cum.

After he had shot seven hot ropes of cum in the Kyuubi's mouth he withdrew his cock, and still cumming, turned it towards Kushina. She could do nothing but stare with an astonished expression as he came all over her clothes, coating them in a thick white goo. Then he held his cupped hands out in front of his dick and filled the makeshift bowl with his semen, and then released it over her hair and face. After he had done this eleven times, he started spinning while cumming, spraying his seed on both women at once. When he was finally done, his cock was still fully erect.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kushina murmured softly. The Kyuubi nodded in agreement, afraid to speak lest she get her throat fucked again. But gathering her courage, she tried one last time to explain the situation to Naruto. Maybe her plan wasn't lost...

"Naruto", she began, "You wouldn't listen to me before, but I need to tell you I'm the Ky-"

"I've gotta go," the blond ninja said.

Kushina started to get teary eyed. She moved to block his path and shouted, "I've waited eighteen years to meet you, and all I get is this?! For god's sake Naruto, I'm your mo-"

"I've really gotta go, sorry ladies, whoever you are", he said, and vanished into the darkness.

**_ Fin._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Search**

_A/N: Didn't intend to write anything more on this. How much can you write with the whole gag of the series being not letting people talk? But enough people asked, and I was quite bored, so I might as well continue doing this one._

_._

_._

"So, what did she look like?" Sai asked him, taking a sip out of his rum and coke. Naruto's eyes clouded over for a second, trying to recall the second red haired woman he had met in his dream. The pale artist had already drawn a sketch of the first woman, going through several sheets of paper to make adjustments until Naruto was content that it was an accurate depiction of her.

After a moment, Naruto started to speak, and this time Sai had drawn her exactly as he remembered her with only two sheets of paper. "You're happy with that?" the blond's teammate asked him, making sure the drawing was as close as possible. Naruto nodded. He picked up the piece of paper and thought for a moment. Then he lowered it under the table.

"Ever seen this woman before, Sakura-chan?" he asked. The pink haired medic nin took his dick out of her mouth for a moment and shook her head no with a hypnotized expression on her face, and then continued sucking his cock. "Well, worth a try," he sighed. He spotted Ino from across the room and beckoned her over. He asked her the same question, but she didn't know where the woman was from either.

"Damn it," he cursed as he stood up. He held onto Sakura's hair as he stood, taking her with him and forcing her to a more upright position on her knees. "This just... makes... me...so... angry!" he shouted, thrusting his cock all the way to the back of the pinkette's throat with each word.

"What if she was just a dream, Naruto?" Sai asked. The blond ninja shook his head.

"It just seemed to real..." he muttered.

"Ummmmm, N-Naruto," Ino began hesitantly, looking as if she didn't believe what she was seeing, "why is forehead girl sucking you off in public?" The platinum blonde kunoichi had been staring at Sakura the whole time, and watching Naruto's big cock ravage her face relentlessly.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh, _that. _She's in a genjutsu," he said slyly, giving Sai a high-five, "figures that the only way to motivate me to learn a serious genjutsu was if I could use it for perverted reasons, ahaha!" But his laughter was met with a look of horror. "Oh, lighten up, Ino! You know, you should consider... hold on a moment." He took his dick out of Sakura's mouth and jacked off onto her face, shooting rope after rope of hot cum all over her lips for over two minutes as Ino stared in shock, unable to turn away.

Sai took the opportunity to convince Ino to let it go. "Ino, if you forget all about this I'll lick your pussy for as long as you want," he offered.

"No way," she retorted, but her pupils dilated in a tell-tale sign of interest. Sai had learned how to read people during his time in Root, and he knew he had her. He turned to give Naruto a thumbs-up, but the jinchuriki had already left, leaving Sakura slumped over on a hair, still hypnotized and with cum all over her face and hair.

_'Good luck, Naruto. I hope you find out who she is,' _he thought.

...

"Oh my god, Naruto," Tsunade began, "the woman in this picture... it's your mffph!" The big-titted hokage's speech was cut off by a sudden kiss.

Naruto pulled away slowly, staring deep into her eyes. "Sorry, baa-chan, I really want to know who it is but you're just too sexy." She blushed, flattered that such a young man would be interested in her, but put her hands gently on his chest to hold him back.

"No, we can't do this... you're like a son to me. What kind of mother has sex with her son?" She asked, not expecting a response.

"I don't know, but I want to fuck you like I fucked that lady in the picture. I fucked her with this dick right here," he said, unzipping his pants and whipping out his cock. Tsunade subconsciously reached out and started jacking him off, but then realized what she was doing and backed away.

She glared at him. "Listen, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to just stop and listen to this! That woman you claimed to have sex with, she's not just some random woman. She's your own – w-wait!" He had been masturbating furiously as Tsunade had been speaking, and he had pulled the front of her pants and panties towards him and away from her body, starting to cum directly on her lower stomach and her shaved cunt. When he had finished, she slapped him and said, "I can't believe you just did that..."

He yawned and turned to leave without even saying goodbye.

"Wait, you need to-"

"Too tired. If it's really important we can talk tomorrow. See ya, baa-chan!" The hokage rushed to stop him before he left but he was already gone, and had closed the door to her office behind him. She sighed. _'Just what the fuck is wrong with that kid?'_, she grumbled internally.

...

In the recesses of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi laughed evilly. _'It's not over yet, you perverted kid. I'm still going to enslave you, and then you will serve my every whim.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Yeah._**  
**

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

In the middle of a dark expanse, a sexy red haired demoness fondled her big tits in a mirror. She admired her reflection with an excited look in her eyes, gazing again at the make-up she had spent almost an hour getting just right. Turning her back to the mirror and looking over her shoulder at it, she smacked her ass and watched it jiggle slightly, then winked at herself. _"Now he'll listen to me," _the Kyuubi thought, _"and he'll be COMPLETELY under my power!" _She thought back to getting throat fucked by Naruto's massive thick cock, and pouted with her hands on her hips. _"I can't believe he did that. He can't just do anything he wants to me, I'M the boss!" _Looking into her eyes in the mirror to make sure she really believed what she was thinking, she was surprised to see some hesitation in herself. But her arrogant facade had been long perfected – in another minute or so she was able to brush her doubts aside and smirk.

She was wearing a slutty short dark red dress, covering a thin red thong and her bare breasts. She didn't fully understand human customs, but among demons this outfit screamed 'power' and 'respect'. The sexy fox-bitch only hoped that it carried similar authority in the minds of humans. Her short dress wasn't quite short enough though, so she hiked it up a little to the point where you could see the bottom half of her ass cheeks. She also put on some more pink lip gloss - another sign of respectability in the demon world._"Last time I was dressed normally, so Naruto probably saw me as a sex-object. But this time, I'm wearing clothes that command respect, and now he will see me as a leader!" _she thought, getting more and more excited each time she thought about how well her plan was going to turn out. _"There's no way he'll try to fuck me this time!"_, she laughed internally.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

"You... you mean that's my mother?" Naruto asked in shock, looking at the picture in front of him.

Tsunade nodded. "I'm afraid so, Naruto. You fucked the tight throat of your sexy mommy, your eternally twenty year old mom, and you came all over her face, lips, and hair."

Naruto stood up in indignation. "I never fucked her hot wet throat! I only raped her mouth with my tongue and sprayed my dick milk all over her slutty little face. How dare you accuse me of thrusting in and out of my young mother's mouth, treating her face like my own personal sex toy!"

Tsunade gaze softened, and she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I shouldn't have said that. I believe in you. Honest." With those words, the blond ninja was calmed and sat back down in his chair. So now he knew the identity of the second sexy red haired woman that lived in his mind. Why didn't she just tell him who she was?! He would have to confront her about that later. But Naruto still had no clue who the first sexy red haired woman was. She did have a fuckable ass and a tight throat to force his big cock into though, so he supposed that was good enough.

_"Oh, not this again",_ he thought to himself as he was pulled inside his own mindscape.

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

Feeling himself fully materialize in the mental plane, Naruto opened his eyes. "Holy fuck," he whispered, looking at the woman before him. It was the bitch from the other night, the one whose throat was ravaged by his enormous cock. She was sexy before, but now, seeing her dressed so fucking slutty in front of him made his cock harden immediately. The demoness was staring at him smugly, with her green eye shadow, her wet pink glossy lips, her big tits barely fitting in her skin tight red mini-dress that was stretched by her wide hips. Her crimson red hair looked more curly than before, and she sauntered over to him sensually on a pair of high heels that were as deep a red as her hair was.

"Hey there Narumfffph!" the fox seductress started to say, but was caught off guard by a rough kiss. A split second after their lips met, Naruto was already desperately trying to pull down her red thong and fuck his dick into her slutty pussy. By the time the Kyuubi even realized what had happened and tried to break away from the kiss, the blond ninja was already fucking her as hard as he could. As soon as she broke away her mouth was stuffed with the cock of a clone he made. Both dicks came at the same time, filling her with stream after stream of thick nectar, until she couldn't physical hold any more cum inside of her and it began leaking out of her mouth and pussy.

Running on pure instinct, Naruto created a third clone and was about to let him in on the fun too, when he heard a voice he was not looking forward to hearing.

"Well, well, look what we got here," Uzumaki Kushina slowly drawled, "my big-dicked son fucking a slutty demon bitch in every hole she's got."

Naruto looked up to meet her eyes, and then said in a hushed voice, "Mom..."

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...__...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

**To be continued...**


End file.
